


No Love like Chocolate

by TheCarrot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Krampus Kinkathon, M/M, Married Life, Snow, Winter Anniversaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarrot/pseuds/TheCarrot
Summary: Finn make his teasing flirty. “Don’t worry, I think I can handle a few minutes without my head exploding.” He nods to the tacky oversized sweater mugs that are steaming away in his husband's hands. “Thought you were getting snacks?”“This is better.” Poe kneels down, setting the two mugs onto the floor next to Finn before smirking and ducking in for a quick kiss.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 16
Kudos: 26
Collections: Krampus Kink-a-thon





	No Love like Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> For Week 1 prompt on the Nice list: Hot Cocoa. 
> 
> Thought I'd start things off gently before throwing all the smut at people!
> 
> If anyone is interested in the prompts, you can just click on the button Collections button there, or head over to our Tumblr under, you guessed it, Krampuskink2020!

The wood crackles as Finn throws another log onto the fire and he can't help rubbing his hands together near the flame. His fingers still frozen from the snowy afternoon he and Poe had spent outside. Poe had started the wood stove before disappearing into the kitchen and Finn sighs happily as he basks in the warmth finally starting to sink into his chilled bones.

Behind the fireplace Finn can still see fat clumps of snowflakes falling gently to the ground. The large windows there offer them an unadulterated view of the dusk sky highlighting distant hills, turning them bright orange. Yet while the landscape is gorgeous, and the wood lodge remote enough to be private. Finn can’t help but think none of it compares to the fact that he is able to spend another anniversary with his husband in the same place they were married.

He moves to lean back, the edge of the couch a backrest as he sits on top of the large yellow pillow Poe had thrown at him on the way into the kitchen. Finn sighs again. Smile slowly breaking out onto his face. Thinks that the warmth that’s spreading out into the room from the fire is unparalleled to any sort of electric heat. Knows that Poe knows that Finn has always rathered a wood fire to anything else. 

Finn frowns for a moment, wondering what's keeping his husband when suddenly a voice piques up behind him. 

“Don’t think too hard there sweetheart,” The grin in the tone infectious enough to make Finn laugh as he turns to look up at Poe who is making his way back into the main room. “Don’t need you hurting that gorgeous head of yours.”

Finn’s lips curl up in a wry smile, five years together and Poe still manages to make his teasing flirty. “Don’t worry, I think I can handle a few minutes without my head exploding.” He nods to the tacky oversized sweater mugs that are steaming away in his husband's hands. “Thought you were getting snacks?”

“This is better.” Poe kneels down, setting the two mugs onto the floor next to Finn before smirking and ducking in for a quick kiss. Before Finn can turn it into anything lasting however, his husband is sliding onto the couch behind him, moving to curl around Finn’s broad shoulders.

Finn looks down at the cups as Poe settles a leg on either side of his torso while at the same time also wrapping his arms around Finn's neck. The younger man rolls his eyes at Poe’s clinging hug, but lifts his hands to rub along the still chilled skin of Poe’s arms regardless. “You made hot chocolate?” He grins, staring at the drinks just within his reach. 

“Mhmm, sure did.” Chuckles Poe as he buries his cold nose into the crook of Finn’s neck. Right into the small space above the wool of his husband's sweater and warm dark skin. “My mum's recipe. Dad finally sent the right hot chocolate bars like I’ve been asking him to. Think you’ll like it better than what I’ve been making you.”

Turning his head slowly, so as not to dislodge his husband, Finn presses a kiss to the small bit of dark curls he has access to. “It smells delicious.” And it does. Rich and sweet, with the warm scent of cinnamon wafting off the slowly unfurling bark almost hidden behind the dollop of chocolatey foam on top. 

“It’s what Mum ‘supposedly’ used to woo my dad.” Delighted brown eyes finally lift out of his warm hiding spot and Poe pulls back just enough so that he can look down at the soft curve of Finn’s smile. He knows Finn’s heard the story as much as anyone in his family by this point but Finn always indulges him. Letting him tell it over and over. “But Abuelo always told me it was actually the way he saw her knock a guy out in a single punch.”

Finn raises an eyebrow in mock curiosity, remembers the story the oldest Dameron tells him every time he and Poe go visit. He leans over to bring the mugs up off the floor, passing one to Poe and Finn moans quietly when the smell of the hot chocolate hits him full force. Gods, he wants to crawl inside his cup and never leave. “Wasn’t the person she punched actually your dad?” 

Poe nods, using the canela stick in his cup to stir in the hot chocolate as he smirks at his husband “Sure was.”

“You never did tell your dad the truth about how _we_ met, did you?” Finn asks, shifting sideways carefully so he can lean his back against Poe’s leg instead of the couch. Looks up at the older man knowingly and takes another mouthful of his drink, letting it warm him from the inside out.

“What? That I almost hit you with my car?” Poe snorts into his mug, remembering that fateful accident all those years ago. “You think I want my entire family lording that over my head until we’re old and grey? Not a chance. It may be the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me, but i don’t have a death wish, thank you very much!”

The younger man purses his lips and shakes his head. Finn sets his mug back onto the floor and curls a broad hand around the back of Poe’s neck, dragging him down into a kiss. It’s as soft and sweet as all the kisses they normally share, but this time Finn gets to savour the taste of decadent chocolate, the wonderful mix of cinnamon and vanilla, along with the familiarity that is Poe.

His husband is grinning when they part, cheeks flushed for a different reason than the cold. “Hot chocolate kisses? Really?” Poe muses. 

“You complaining?” Finn mumbles. Warm and comfortable and incredibly happy. 

Poe huffs, sets down his own mug on the floor and drags his thumb, still warm from the heat of his drink, across the arch of Finn’s cheek. “Not at all.” 

And he leans in for more.

**Author's Note:**

> If some of this looks familiar, it's because it's the same location as the 'Snowed in' fic I wrote a while back!


End file.
